Artemis Fowl: Golden Jewel of Volasski Signorì
by marixoxella
Summary: Written when I was about 11... Kinda crappy but it took me a long time to write when I was that young so I'm keeping it on here, deal with it. COMPLETE
1. Of Arrivings and Appearings

**This is my first try at an Artemis Fowl fic… so be nice, now, this is just an introduction so, don't get annoyed, I'm still trying to figure out the plot myself, so… some help here!!!**

**Ella**

**Introduction**

Artemis Fowl Jr. sat in the back of his limousine, staring out at the rain.

"Something wrong, Artemis?" Butler looked at him as he drove to the Fowl Manor.

"No, Butler, just wondering what will happen this time, after what happened with the C Cube, who knows what's next?" Artemis looked at his bodyguard.

"Of course, sir," Butler answered, "but aren't you glad to finally get out of that wretched boarding school?"

"Yes, I am," at the age of 17, Artemis had finally gotten away.

"Juliet has been very excited to see you," Butler said grinning.

Artemis nodded curtly and continued watching the cantering of the rain, "it'll be very nice to see everyone, of course…"

"Yes sir, the house has been very quiet without you," Butler said.

"Mmm," Artemis muttered his agreement, "I have missed everyone…"

As the limousine approached the house, a pair glowing red eyes watched them through a glass sphere covered in rubies.

"It seems Fowl has finally returned from his school, you young man now, isn't he?"

"Yes, Ma'am…"

"Well, let's get the preparations ready, wouldn't wanted to keep the mud boy waiting…"

"Of course Ma'am…"

"Excellent!" There was cackling in the distance, but because of the rain, there was no one to hear them…

**As I said, this isn't very long, just an introduction ;); good luck trying to guess what will happen…**

**Ella**


	2. Of Believings and Borrowings

**Okay, this chapter is kinda long I guess, I dunno know what you think, but anyway, chapter 1 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic, in my opinion, one of the best stories I've ever written, I'm very proud of it so far, so, don't forget to comment, whether you're a guest or a user, I need some reviews!!!**

**Ella**

**Chapter 1**

§§§§  


Captain Holly Short stood by Commander Julius Root's chair, watching the wide screen computer change.

"…The Golden Jewel of Volasski Signorì, that's your mission, find the jewel and bring it back to headquarters safely," Root finished.

"Okay, commander, where do I find this Golden jewel of—what did you say the name was?" Holly asked looked at the hologram.

"Volasski Signorì, it is located in northern Italy, a place called," Root pointed at it, "Venice…"

§§§§

"Oh, Arty!" Angeline Fowl exclaimed, hugging her son, "we missed you so much!"

"Mother," Artemis Jr. said, then she turned to Artemis Sr., "father, I missed you too."

"Good to see you again, Artemis," Mr. Fowl said happily.

"Hello, Artemis," a voice behind him said.

"Hello…" Artemis's voice caught in his throat, "… Juliet…"

Juliet, Butler's younger sister, looked different. Her hair was a dirty blond, her lips were full and pink, and her figure, as well as her looked had… matured.

"Yes, Artemis, it's me," Juliet grinned and hugged him tightly, "I missed you, we all did…"

Artemis froze at her sudden movement. He cleared his throat and Juliet let go of him quickly. Artemis nodded his head; Juliet got his bags, coloring slightly, and walked upstairs. Artemis shrugged, looked at his parents, and followed Juliet.

"We need to do something about that boy," Artemis Sr. muttered to his wife.

"Yes, especially since I spent hours trying to get Juliet as pretty as she is now," Angeline agreed, "she seems to be the only decent girl for him!"

§§§§

"Is everything set?" the female elf asked.

"Yes, Madame, on your command," the pixie answered.

"Alright, let's pay our friends a visit, shall we?" the elf walked to the pixie, "Now!"

The pixie turned the screen to the Fowl Manor and pushed the button.

§§§§

"Commander, may I ask…" Holly said, "Is this… Volasski Signorì still alive?"

"No… he died years ago, murder or something of the sort," Root responded.

"Does he have any living relatives?" Holly asked, staring at the man in the photograph.

"No, well, there is one, but I highly doubt she'll be much trouble," Root scanned his files, "Levinia Signorì, his grand-daughter…"

Suddenly the phone rang, "Julius—"

"Foaly, how many times have I said this… NEVER call me Julius!!"

"Commander," Foaly continued, "it's urgent, something has happened at the Fowl Manor…"

§§§§

Artemis followed Juliet to his room, where she was putting away his sweaters. He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. Juliet jumped and turned around.

"Oh, Artemis, it's just you," Juliet laughed and turned back to the unpacking, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?" Artemis shrugged and looked around, "I'm glad to be back at home."

Juliet looked at him. Artemis's skin had become darker and he looked more alive than when he had gotten that fairy book.

"I'm okay," Juliet passed him a watch, "you left this here…"

As she touched his hand to give me the watch, Artemis felt a sort of warm shock surge through him. Artemis ignored it as a smile twitched at his lips.

"Thank you," he looked at her.

Suddenly there was a blast. On reflex, Artemis grabbed Juliet and pulled her down with him. They sat there for about a minute, till there was complete silence.

"Are you okay?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Artemis looked at her.

"Fine," she slowly stood up and walked to the door, "Oh… my… gosh… Artemis, Look!"

"What is it?" he did the same and ran to her side.

"I can't believe this," he breathed.  
§§§§

******So, liked the chapter? Hated it? Give me a sign; hit me baby one more time! Lol, sorry, I was just listening to that song minutes ago, anyway, DID you like it? TELL ME!!!!**

******Ella**

******PS: I finally figured out the plot!**


	3. Of Centaurs and Criminals

**Wow, I'm already at part 3 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic! I'm soooo proud of myself! **

**Here's a response to all my faithful reviewers:**

**Identity99: Well here you can find out about the KABOOM! Hope you like it!****Awww! Looks like I only have one for now, please review, read AND review, get it, one more time! Read AND review!!******

**Well, anyway, hope you like Chapter 2! So, here it is, Chapter 2 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic!!!**

**Ella**

**Chapter 2**

§§§§

"What's happening, Foaly?" Holly turned to the centaur.

"It seems someone blew a hole in the middle story of the Fowl Manor…" Foaly muttered.

"Can you see if everyone's okay?" Root asked.

"Already working on it Ju—commander," Foaly said, hi s eyes flashing against the computer.

Holly and Root glanced at each other anxiously.

§§§§

Artemis and Juliet walked downstairs slowly. As they reached the second floor, they saw a gigantic hole in the wall and some of the steps broken off. Artemis climbed carefully to the bottom step, Juliet tripped slightly and Artemis caught her. Their faces were inches apart as Artemis helped her stand.

"You're okay, correct?" Artemis asked, looking at her, wondering why the heck she was staring at him in a slightly dazed/awestruck way.

"Yes, A-Artemis, I'm f-fine," Juliet muttered, looking away.

"Alright, come on, then," they both ran through the first and ground floors of the Manor, searching for a sign of Butler or Mr. and Mrs. Fowl… Nothing.

"What could've happened?" Juliet asked.

Then it hit him, "come on…"

"Where are we going?"

"To the fairies of course," Artemis said.

"Oh, like the one when you were twelve?" Juliet responded excitedly.

Artemis just grabbed her hand and led her to the basement.

§§§§

"Hey, I'm pickling up something, in the basement," Foaly suddenly said.

"Really, what is it?" Holly asked anxiously.

"It seems to be two humans…"

"Well, obviously you can find out how right?" Root asked.

"Of course, this will take less than a minute," Foaly did a full computer scan of the building.

"Brilliant," Root said sarcastically, "come, Holly…"

"What is it commander?" Holly ran after him, and then she called, "Just call us when you find out something new!"

"Alright Holly," Foaly said, chuckling.

Holly grinned and raced after Root, "Commander, do you think this unexpected explosion is connected to the Golden Jewel?"

"Preposterous, Captain!" Root said outraged, "This has absolutely NOTHING to do with it!"

"Alright," Holly sighed and continued after Root.

§§§§

"Melerasso, do you get them?" the female fairy asked.

"Yes, Madame, captured and in a cell," Melerasso answered.

"Good, they don't call Venice the city of no escape for nothing," the fairy's shiny teeth sparkled in the dim light, "now, I will have that Fowl in my grasp, he can't resist saving his family and bodyguard, finally I will have my precious Golden Jewel in my hands once more…"

"Madame, don't mind my asking, but why do you want this Jewel?" Melerasso asked.

"It was taken from my grandfather, hidden in the depths of this very city… I intend to get it back and rule the People once more," the fairy's grin grew wider.

"Yes, Madame, whatever you say," Melerasso bowed and retreated into the darkness of the room.

"No one will get in my way this time, I assure you," then she stood up and opened the door to the room, "let's go pay our little friends a visit shall we?"

She closed the door behind her and Melerasso, the room was filled in darkness, except for the glowing glass sphere with the many rubies around it…

§§§§

Artemis and Juliet silently walked through the basement. Artemis walked up to a long carpet Juliet had never seemed to notice.

"Artemis, what's that doing there?" Juliet wandered toward him.

"It's our way to the fairies, that's what," he answered, pushing away the carpet.

Under it there was a large hole that lead—

§§§§

"—underground. They seem to be walking underground," Foaly answered.

"But WHO are they?" Root asked impatiently.

"Isn't it obvious?" Foaly said, "Fowl Jr. and a blond girl with an apron on…"

"Juliet!" Holly piped up.

"Alright… so, what are they doing underground?"

"Well, they're, well, more like climbing down what seem to be steps built just for that," Foaly responded.

"That can't be!" Holly gasped.

§§§§

**Okay, that was a kind of dumb cliffhanger… don't you agree, well, I couldn't come up with anything else! Just, please, I NEED more reviews!!!**

**Ella**


	4. Of Dissings and Droolings

**Disclaimer: Wow, my first ever disclaimer in my first ever Artemis Fowl fic, strange, anyway, I don't own Artemis Fowl, the story, fairies, blah, blah, blah, you know the rest; all rights reserved. **

**Hello again, my extravagant readers/reviewers. Here's, once again, an answer to all my reviewers in the past chapters that I haven't answered already:**

**Um... (AKA: Trisha): Thanks for the review; I'm glad you like it!**

**dada-grl: Oh course I'll write more!!! Here is your chapter 3, nice and fresh!**

**dada-grl: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

**dada-grl: Aw, glad you think it's not bad, the next chapter will be better!**

**Well, anyway, thanks for reviewing, happy reading, here it is: Chapter 3 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic!!!!**

**Chapter 3**

§§§§

"Now, all we have to do is climb down, put on these cerebellum devices I invented, and PRESTO! We're in," Artemis told Juliet without showing a single hint of a smile.

"Alright, but, how do we get past the fairy police?" Juliet asked.

"How do you—" Artemis started.

"Butler told me," Juliet said simply.

"We sneak, it's pretty easy," Artemis said, "I've done it before…"

"Okay, I believe you, but if we get killed, you're dead," Juliet said jokingly.

"Of course I would, if you get killed you die," Artemis didn't get it.

"Whatever," Juliet muttered.

"What?" Artemis turned to her, "what did I do?"

Juliet rolled her eyes and continued climbing ahead of him.

§§§§

"Hello, Butler," the female fairy approached the manservant's cell, "how are you, my dear?"

"Let me out," Butler growled, "What have you done with the Fowls?"

"Nothing, just locked them in a cell equal to yours," the female smirked.

"Don't you DARE lay a finger on them!" Butler yelled.

"My darling, I'm not going to DO anything," she said, "I'm just sending young Fowl and your dear sister on a… scavenger hunt, you and the Fowls as the reward…"

"You sick, foul, who are you anyway?" Butler spat.

"I am just a friend," the fairy started walking away, "who's just looking for a special object I need to recover…"

"How do you know they'll come?" Butler asked.

"Oh, they'll come, if they find the People in time, they'll come…" the Madame grinned.

§§§§

"What are they doing now, Foaly?" Holly turned to the screen, showing moving dots.

"They're climbing closer and closer to the Fairy Police Plaza…" Foaly muttered.

"But that's not possible; they won't have enough air to breathe down there!" Holly gasped.

"I know," Root said gravely.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens," Foaly said as they all just sat there watching the dots move around.

"Commander a—" Chix came in.

"SHHH!" Foaly, Holly, and Root said at once.

"Okay…" Chix left nervously.

§§§§

"Are we almost there, Artemis?" Juliet asked, looking back at his catching up form.

"Yes, and it seems that now is the time to put on these," Artemis held up to peculiar looking helmets.

"Okay… what are they?" Juliet asked as she was handed one.

"Cerebellum devices that help your brain and lungs have enough air to think and breathe," Artemis saw the confused look on Juliet's face, "it keeps you from dieing."

"Oh," Juliet gave a sideways look at him, "are they tested?"

"No, but they will be now," Artemis put his on and felt a surge of life engulf him.

Juliet did the same and shook her head slightly. Then they continued climbing till they reached a tiny opening that they could barely squeeze through. Artemis was first to check if anyone was there. Nothing, it was completely silent.

"Come on," Artemis grabbed her arms and they tiptoed past the spacious plaza.

"Where are we going now?" Juliet whispered.

"To Commander Julius Root's office," Artemis muttered.

§§§§

"They're coming closer to this office, Commander," Foaly said.

"Alright, then let's just give them a warm welcome shall we," Root said coldly.

"Commander, we should first see what fowl wants," Holly said, even thoguh she despised him as hell, she wanted to know what had happened at the manor.

"Alright then," the commander sighed and leaned against the door, "I hope they don't get themselves in trouble… too fast…"

"But, sir," Foaly said, "how can they breathe?"

"I don't know you over-grown donkey!" Root spat, "let's just wait and see…"

§§§§

**That was the dumbest thing I could have done, wasn't it, I'm not even at the plot yet! But, whatever, the longer the story, the merrier! Have fun guessing!**

**Luv ya always,**

**Ella**


	5. Of Escapings and Encounterings

**Hello, my faithful readers, here's Ella and her fic once again!****A message for the wonderful reviewers once again:****  
Quesupi****: Thanks so much! I'll continue it now!****  
Quesopi: Awww, thanks for sending a review!****  
dada-grl: Thanks so much! Here's chapter 4!****  
Now, here it is, Chapter 4 of my first ever of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic!!****  
Ella**

******Chapter 4**

§§§§  
"This way," Artemis signaled to Juliet, "we're almost there…"  
"Alright," Juliet followed.  
As they reached the door, someone opened it. They both pressed themselves against the wall as a disgruntled fairy left without seeing them. Artemis and Juliet sighed and walked through quietly. Facing them, were none other than Foaly the centaur, Captain Holly Short, and Commander Julius Root.  
"Hello, Commander, Captain, Foaly," Artemis said casually as Juliet slipped behind him nervously.  
"Fowl," Root greeted him, "what brings you to Fairy Police?"  
"There was an explosion at the Fowl Manor and—" Juliet started.  
"I know, Juliet," Holly said, "Foaly watched it happen…"  
"Oh, hey, you're that fairy that locked me up, aren't you?" Juliet said looking at Holly.  
"Yes, I am very sorry about that, forgive me, I needed to get away," Holly bowed her head slightly then looked at Artemis, "Fowl, what is that THING you and Juliet have on?"  
"They are Cerebellum Devices, my invention of course," Artemis said, taking all the glory, "they help your brain and lungs have enough air to think and breathe, well, for humans I mean…"  
"Interesting…" Foaly muttered.  
"Do you know what happened?" Juliet asked quietly, "why did part of the Manor explode?"  
"We thought you did," Root said.  
"I'm telling you, this has something to do with that Golden Jewel!" Holly said, "Who was taken?"  
"Well, we can't find Mr. and Mrs. Fowl or Butler," Juliet said.  
"Obviously," Holly muttered, "they left the weakest link… Foaly, right now, scan for an connection with the Fowl and Signorì family…"  
"On it, Holly," the centaur turned to his giant computer and scanned, "it'll show up in than 10 klicks…"  
§§§§  
"It seems that Fowl and the girl have reached the people, a few more hours and they'll be here, I'm positive," the fairy said.  
"Madame, why is this Fowl so important?" Melerasso asked.  
"The Golden Jewel was my grandfather's, Fowl's ancestor stole it before he could rule even the mud men, but not this time, this time I will start where my grandfather left off and rule the world…" the female's red eyes flickered from Melerasso to the video screen.  
"Yes, Madame," Melerasso looked at the hopeful future-People ruler nervously and turned to the glass orb, "do you not think we should consult the _sfera di cristallo _once more?"  
"Absolutely out of the question, Melerasso!" the fairy exclaimed, "I'm sure it'll all work out according to plan…"  
Melerasso stared nervously once more to the orb which now showed the Madame's face and flames around her…  
§§§§**********  
Okay, this cliff-hanger is a bit better than the last one! So, here it ends, Chapter 4, happy guessing once again! Review, review, REVIEW!!!****  
Ella**


	6. Of Findings and Freeings

**Faithful readers, we are now on Chapter 5 on this amazing quest through the story, here, for my reviewers:**

**Maddi-Linka (AKA Umm… AKA Trisha): Thanks for the review, tell the twins I say hi!**

**Identity99: yeah, you were, by the way, love your "Fevor" fic, it was super cool! Here you can find out what's next!**

**dada-grl: Thanks, I guess you'll have to review again then **

**Now, once again, here is Chapter 5 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic:**

**Chapter 5**

§§§§

"It seems that Galileo Fowl—" Foaly started.

"My grandfather," Artemis said.

"Yes, well, it seems that he and Volasski Signorì were business partners," Foaly continued, "Fowl was always ahead of him, so to prove he was worth something, Signorì invented the Golden Jewel, so powerful, it could weaken even the most powerful of beings… he used it for evil, so the only thing Fowl could do was steal it and hide it in the bottoms of the seas of Venice… it hasn't been seen since…"

"So that's why his grand-daughter captured Mr. and Mrs. Fowl and the bodyguard," Holly muttered.

"Hold on, we don't even know for sure if it's Levinia," Root said.

"Yes, but we have proof, commander, this will be an opportunity of a lifetime," Holly exclaimed, "recover the Jewel AND save the mud men!"

"Holly that is NOT an opportunity of a lifetime!" Root exclaimed back, "it just means you feel sorry for Butler's sibling and Fowl—"

"What if I do?" Holly stood up at her full height, though she was smaller than Foaly, Artemis, and Juliet, she was still a bit taller than Root.

"Look, we don't need anyone to feel sorry for us, we just need something, someone, to help us," Juliet said.

"Us… _Us_?" Artemis looked at her strangely, "No, Juliet, there is no us, there's only me and any fairy/fairy magic willing to help me!"

"Are you crazy Artemis? I'm not a Butler for anything you know, I ALSO happen to be your bodyguard, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything," Juliet said, poking him in the chest, "my brother says that when I'm at least 20 I will be allowed to do all the action he always does with you, and I'm past 20, so there!"

"What?!" Artemis said, "When did he say that?"

"He didn't, but it says it in the contract!" Juliet yelled.

"Damn," Artemis muttered, and then he sighed, "Alright, you can come, but leave the dangerous stuff to me and the fairies…"

Juliet huffed and turned to Foaly, Holly, and the commander.

"Well, do WE have your help?" Juliet asked putting an emphasis on 'we'.

"Of course," Foaly and Holly said.

"Of course not," Root interrupted.

"Why not?" Artemis asked.

"Because… because… oh this is absurd, but… fine, go, but you MUST get the Jewel, Captain," Root said to Holly.

Holly nodded and turned to Juliet and Artemis, "Come on…"

They followed Holly to one of the Chutes.

§§§§

"Well, finally, I've been waiting a while!" The fairy sighed, "They are going to Chute E37 and coming over here!"

"Everything is ready, Madame," Melerasso said, "Shall we get them when they arrive?"

"Please do," the Madame answered.

"Of course, whatever you say," Melerasso turned to the screen, "a fairy is with them…"

"Yes, I can see that; let's give them a warm welcome, shall we?" The Madame stood up, "Fowl, Butler, and Short, all here, perfect..."

She grinned and shook back her nape of black curls, "I shall get ready, shan't I?"

"Yes, Madame," then Melerasso left.

"Time to meet our little friends," the female fairy put on blood-red lipstick and put on her satin cape, "Mustn't keep them waiting…"

§§§§

**Liked the chapter? Hope you did! I'll keep updating really fast, I'm planning on finishing this fic, you know!**

**Ella**


	7. Of Goblins and Giraffes

**Finally, chapter 6! Here's a reply to the reviewers:**

**demon**** sloth: Thanks, I like the plot too!**

**This chapter will have a bit more A/J fluffiness! Okay, here it is, Chapter 6 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic:**

**Chapter 6**

§§§§

Holly quickly tiptoed to the Shuttle, then after making sure no one was around, she waved to Artemis and Juliet to follow. Then they all walked into the Shuttle.

"What is this?" Juliet asked as she took a seat next to Artemis.

"It's a Shuttle, or if you prefer, a slammer," Holly answered, helping her get strapped in as she took a seat as the pilot's chair.

"Shuttle?" Juliet looked around, "this is cool…"

"We call it, riding the hotshots," Holly said getting ready start.

"Why?"

"You'll see, hold on tight…" Holly started it as a magna flare blasted them to the surface.

All you could hear was Juliet's soft screaming.

§§§§

The fairy lifted her ears slightly to hear a vague screech, "it's them, they're coming…"

"Shall we bring out the—" Melerasso started.

"Yes of course, why wouldn't you?" the Madame turned to Melerasso swiftly, "is something the matter?"

"No I was just—" Melerasso walked towards the door quickly.

"The GO!" she screamed loudly.

"Going, going…" Melerasso disappeared.

"It's time, I will finally have the Golden Jewel," the Madame smiled and walked out, waiting for them to bring it out…

§§§§

As they reached France, Juliet had calmed down a bit, breathing deeply.

"I know how you feel, Juliet," Holly called, "but we're slowing down now, all we need now to pass Portugal and Spain…"

"Great," Juliet muttered.

"Hold on!" Holly exclaimed, accelerating a bit.

Juliet closed her eyes tightly and grabbed Artemis's hand tightly, muttering, "I don't do heights, Artemis, and I don't do flying high…"

"It's okay Juliet," Artemis whispered back, squeezing her hand reassuringly as he felt his heart skip a beat.

Juliet smiled slightly and held on to his hand and the seat tightly as they reached the corners of Italy. They passed by Asti and as they drifted passed Bologna, and over a small sand dune desert, something tall with horns shot at them. It grabbed the Shuttle in its mouth and shot back. They all couldn't help it, but scream. As everything stopped, they opened their eyes saw that they were underground… in a cage.

"Hey, let us out!" was Juliet's first words.

"Oh, so you're Butler's dear sweet sister aren't you?" a fairy with curly black haior and red lips came out of the darkness.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked.

"Well, you should obviously know, my mechanical giraffe seemed to like you a lot," the fairy patted its head and turned to them, "I am Levinia Signorì, grand-daughter of Volasski Signorì…"

**Mechanical giraffe, who would have thought? Lol, obviously I did! Please REVIEW!!! Chapter 7 will be up soon!**


	8. Of Havens and Hells

**Now, what you've all been waiting for, Chapter 7 and Part 8 of this fic! Here's a message to my reviewers:**

**Maddi-Linka AKA Trisha: Thanks, I do too, lol!**

**Well, here it is, Chapter 7 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic:**

**Chapter 7**

§§§§

"I knew it," Holly hissed.

"Of course you did, Captain Holly Short," Levinia said, "obviously, being the prettiest officer in the LEPrecon in Haven City…"

"How do you—" Holly started.

"Deary, trust me, I know," Levinia said, poking her nose, "I know everything about everyone…"

"You want the Jewel, don't you?" Holly said, "Well you won't get it from us, all we're here for is to save our friends… I KNOW you have them!"

"Smart AND pretty," Levinia smirked, "good match, but not good enough for me… Yes, you are right about one part; your friends are indeed captives of mine, but the part about not getting the Jewel… well, that's where you're wrong…"

Holly put her hand her right back pocket and took out a mini camera, then she turned it on, letting Root and Foaly, who were still in Haven City, see what was happening as Levinia walked away.

§§§§

"I told you it was her!" Foaly exclaimed as they watched Levinia through the camera.

Root grumbled something and listened.

"For you see, my darlings, if you don't retrieve this Golden Jewel for me, then well, I fear the worst for your friends…" Levinia took out a remote control and pressed a button.

From the top of the ground came a cage. Inside were Butler, Mr., and Mrs. Fowl…

"Let them go!" Juliet exclaimed.

"You're Juliet, aren't you?" Levinia turned to her, "well, your brother has been rambling about you for the past hour, BO-RING! Now we have some entertainment…"

She pressed another button with her black polished fingernails and the cage fell lower, underneath were bunches of flames.

"Directly from hell," Levinia smiled darkly again and crossed the room toward Holly, Artemis, and Juliet, "Now, would you prefer that your friends and family suffer a fate of flames and are you going to retrieve the Jewel… well?"

§§§§

Artemis stared hopelessly from his unconscious parents and Butler to the burning flames and for the first time… he didn't know what to do. Juliet glanced at him nervously, thinking the same thing. Holly looked fiercely at Levinia.

"You are cruel, Signorì, nothing but cruel," Holly spat at the fairy.

"Well, Short, you really have your way with words, don't you…" she sneered, "Mr. Fowl, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I," Artemis stared at Levinia, "W-we-uh… We'll find your insignificant Golden Jewel of your grandfather's, if you let our friends and families go!"

"Fine," Levinia said, "as long as I get my jewel I don't really care… so it's a deal then?"

She stuck out her skinny hand to shake on it. Artemis shook it and felt a painful sting course through him. He quickly let go and glared.

"Then let us go!" Juliet said.

"Hmmm… only you and Fowl, then," Levinia said.

"What about Holly?" Juliet exclaimed.

"You really think I'm going to take the chances of letting a fairy escape? No, I'm going to make this difficult, you are going to go through pain to get your family back… of course, I will supply you with a miniature submarine and diving equipment, but that's it," Levinia pressed a button, letting only Juliet and Artemis out and walking out.

Artemis and Juliet turned to Holly, "Don't worry, Holly, we'll free you, Butler, and the Fowls… we promise…"

Juliet smiled at Artemis.

"Yeah, we will," Artemis in turn, smiled back.

"Good luck," Holly called as Artemis and Juliet followed Levinia.

**How'd you like Chapter 7, people? Don't worry, Chapter 8 will be up soon!**

**Ella**


	9. Of Insignificances and Ices

**WAAA! Short chapter attack! Run away! No, I'm kidding… okay, I'm sorry, but I just need to do this chapter short, don't worry, I'll make sure chapter 9 will be longer, I promise, I really do… and with more A/J fluffiness, lots of it, I promise, really! Well, message to my reviewers:**

**dada-grl: Thanks so much! I will!**

**Identity99: Lol, I was GOING to put that the Goblins ran out of the Giraffe and captured them, but I forgot to add that, sorry, lol! (BTW, the reviewer called Maddi-Linka, she gave me the idea about Giraffe's, she helped me make that poem My Love is, too!**

**Identity99: I know, don't worry, I'll get you some more soon! Don't fret! Hopefully I'll have this done before the summer ends, or else, it'll take me even longer! And I really don't want that! •worried look• wish me luck!**

**Maddi-Linka AKA Trisha: Well, FYI, genius, you weren't online, how was I supposed to tell you! Anyway, I'm glad you liked it, you might not like this Chapter all that much, but whatever, enjoy…**

**And, of course, here it is; chapter 8 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic…**

**Chapter 8**

§§§§

Artemis and Juliet followed Levinia to a dark room. She led them to a puddle-looking hole. She took the remote form earlier and a small, barely two-seater, submarine appeared there.

"The Sub 2056, one of the newest," then she muttered, "and cheapest, submarines in the fairy world…"

"Interesting," Artemis had to admit.

Juliet elbowed him angrily and he shrugged.

"And…" Levinia snapped her fingers and two Goblins brought in diving suits, "these are for you, when you find the Golden Jewel. The only thing that I know is that it's hidden in the depths of one of the canals of Venice… remember, if you don't return with the Jewel by tomorrow, I will fear greatly for Butler and the Fowls…"

§§§§

Foaly and Root watched as the Goblins pushed Juliet and Artemis into the Sub 2056. (Holly had placed the camera in Juliet's back pocket.) Then they threw the suits in with them.

"Good luck…" Levinia grinned evilly, "It'll be a bit… icy…"

"But how are we supposed to—" But before Juliet could continue, Levinia's guards had locked the top closed and sent then down into the water.

As Juliet sat down, all Foaly and Root could see was darkness. Then the camera was pulled out and Juliet placed it carefully in front of the submarine, so Foaly and Root could see what she and Artemis were seeing.

§§§§

"Well, Artemis, what do we do now?" Juliet sat back, "none of us know how to drive this thing…"

"That's where you're wrong Juliet," Artemis grabbed the controls, observing them closely, "I've already read a manual on driving an object of this significance, human version or not, I knew it would be helpful in some circumstances…"

Juliet had to laugh, "Oh, Artemis, you surprise me every time!"

Artemis grinned slightly and started the Sub 2056.

"Blast off," he muttered.

§§§§

**I know, dumb cliffy for the fic, but I couldn't come up with anything else, anyway, I promise, chapter 9 will have more action and A/J fluffiness ;)!**

**Ella**


	10. Of Journeys and Jewels

**Wow! Finally, chapter 9! I almost got chapter 10 finished, so expect it by tomorrow morning (EST time). Anyway, message to my reviewers:**

**dada-grl: Okay, this is about the Just A Maid one, just to answer your review, well, since you haven't read the whole book then you may not know this: okay, I was making the fic that Artemis Fowl the first, which is Artemis's father, falls in love with Angeline (who I made a Butler just to make it more fully). That was before Artemis the second was born, Kathleen and Galileo are my made up characters. Just so you knew.**

**Identity99: Well, here's your action and Juliet/Artemis fluffiness just as promised, chapter 10 will be even better! ****J********dada-grl****: Really? You check every 5 hours? Well, that's good, here's your chapter 9!**

**Maddi-Linka AKA trisha: Well, FYI, Trisha, I TOLD you it was gonna be short! Anyway, I hope your mood gets better!**

**Well, here it is, Chapter 9 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic:**

**Chapter 9**

§§§§

Artemis steered left and right, his eyes searching desperately for any sign of a single golden sparkle.

"Maybe we should go lower…" Juliet suggested.

Artemis sighed and did as Juliet said. Nothing. Juliet rolled her eyes and got out of her seat.

"I'll go diving, then," Juliet said, putting on her diving equipment, "maybe I'll find something that way…"

"I'll go with you, then!" Artemis demanded.

"You have to steer the sub," Juliet said, "someone had to, you know that I can't!"

Artemis glared at her, muttered something, and took a seat. Juliet was about to leave when Artemis stopped her.

"What is it?" Juliet turned to him.

"Just-just be careful, alright?" Artemis gave her a concerned look and held her hand.

Juliet stared as him and squeezed his hand, "don't worry, I'll be careful… for Butler's sake…"

Artemis quickly let go of her hand and looked away, "of course, for Butler's sake…"

Juliet leaned over, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and left. Artemis looked at her leaving form, touched the spot she had kissed, and smiled slightly again. Then he snapped out of it and turned to the controls, following her ever move.

§§§§

Juliet swam out, feeling a cold rush flow through her body. She shivered a bit and began swimming, feeling the Sub 2056 close behind.

_Okay, __Butler__,_ Juliet thought searching, _time to prove that you're as good as your brother…_

Juliet swam deeper, nearly knocking into a wall. Ten minutes passed and Juliet hadn't found a single thing. She sighed and decided to swim in another direction when she saw something in the corner catch her eye. It glittered slightly and glowed. Juliet swam toward it.

§§§§

Artemis followed Juliet's form around with the sub, extremely bored.

_What if we don't find it? What if—_ he thought as he saw Juliet swim to a corner.

"Maybe she found something," Artemis muttered to himself, steering the submarine in Juliet's direction.

§§§§

"Did they find anything, Madame?" Melerasso asked entering the control room.

"I don't know, it seems the Butler girl is swimming, toward something," Levinia muttered, staring at the screen.

She had plugged in a camera in the Sub 2056 so she could make sure they weren't escaping.

"Madame, I think you should take a look at the—" Melerasso started, glancing at the glass orb.

"Melerasso, wait a minute!" Levinia said, walking closer to the screen, 'I see something…"

§§§§

"Well, it seems like Juliet has found something, commander," Foaly said.

"Really?" Root walked to Foaly, "can you see what it is?"

"In a few klicks," Foaly answered, doing yet another scan.

"Well, do you know?" Root asked a few seconds later.

"Now, I do," Foaly said, observing it, "It's…"

§§§§

Juliet swam closer till she was a few inches away. She mentally gasped as she saw a golden crystal looking object.

_Wow,_ she thought.

As Juliet closed the gap between her and the Jewel, she saw a red light flicker and something in front of her made Juliet gasp.

They were eels.

§§§§

**Wow! I can't believe I wrote this either! Eels? How did I ever think that up? Anyway, please review, I don't care if you're a registered user or not, guests can do a review too, you know! Well, chapter 10 will be up my tomorrow! I'm almost done with it too!**

**Ella**


	11. Of Keepings and Killings

**Yey! Chapter 10!!!! :D, anyway, message to reviewers: **

**Person: Thanks!**

**dada-grl: Well, here you can find out!**

**Well, not many reviewers… but what the heck! Here are chapter 10 people!**

**Chapter 10 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic:**

**Chapter 10**

§§§§

Juliet looked wide-eyed at the eels that were dangerously close to killing her. In her shock, she dropped the Jewel into the darkness of the water.

"No!" She tried to gasp, but only a few bubbles appeared.

Now she was definitely dead, and in more than one way.

§§§§

"Stupid girl!" Levinia yelled, banging her fists on the table, "don't just sit and stare, swim for the Jewel, get my Jewel!"

"Madame, may I say something?" Melerasso asked shyly.

"Yes, Melerasso?" Levinia said through gritted teeth.

"Well, um, maybe she's just a slightly bit scared of the—"

"I don't care! She's supposed to get my Jewel!" Levinia exclaimed.

§§§§

"Oh no," Artemis exclaimed, "What do I do now?"

Artemis only and one option, it might hurt her, but it was the only way to save her. He activated the "arm controls" of the submarine and went in, hoping it wasn't too late.

§§§§

Juliet looked from the eels to the falling Jewel, helplessly rambling her head for a plan, but sadly, none came. Just as one eels sent a shock through her system, she felt something pull her, by the collar, up to the surface. Because of the shock from the eel and her excitement, all consciousness left her instantly.

§§§§

Root and Foaly watched as Artemis grabbed Juliet and pulled her away form the mad eels. They both sighed deeply and sat back.

"Now how will they get the Jewel?" Foaly asked.

"I don't know, what with all those eels guarding it," Root answered.

"Hmm…" Foaly agreed, staring at the screen.

§§§§

As Artemis pulled Juliet to the surface, he opened the top of the Sub 2056 and ran toward her. He unhinged Juliet and laid her on the ground.

"Juliet!" Artemis called shaking her.

He saw her twitch and some shocks leave her hand. There was only one thing to do. CPR. Cardio-Pulmonary Resuscitation. Mouth-to-mouth rescue in other words. There was nothing else he could think of at the moment. He didn't know if it would work, but what else was there to do? He bowed his head and pressed his lips to hers. Then he breathed in and out deeply, parting quickly, waiting for something to happen. After a few seconds, Juliet chocked slightly and sat up, coughing.

"Where-where's the Jewel?" Juliet gasped, "I dropped it, didn't I? Oh, I'm so sorry, Artemis, I was just so scared and the eels, they—"

"It's alright, Juliet," Artemis answered, "I'm just glad you're safe, we can find another way, I'm sure…"

But how!?" Juliet exclaimed putting her head in her hands, "If only I had held onto it, stupid me!"

Artemis rubbed her back softly.

§§§§

Root watched d.the Sub2056 stop and Artemis run out, forgetting about the camera.

"So… what now?" Root asked, "We have no way of finding out what's happening…"

"And the Jewel's gone," Foaly agreed, "I don't know, commander… agreed, maybe if we just wait a while longer…"

§§§§

**Okay, about the CPR thing, give me a break, that's all I could think of! Anyway, some reviews would be great!**

**Ella**


	12. Of Losses and Learnings

**Yey!!! Chapter 11! About… 14 more chapters to go! JulietArtemis forever! Of course, a message to my reviewers:**

**Identity99: Well, it's that, I GOTTA update fast, I'm leaving on vacation from July 23rd to August 10th, so I have to be finished before that or else, when I have school, I won't be able to update at all! I'm sure you'd like me to update faster and finish this instead of updating slowly and ending it early.**

**Okay, only one review, but oh well, time to submit Chapter 11 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic:**

**Chapter 11**

§§§§

Juliet and Artemis just sat there when Juliet remembered the camera. She stood up and stumbled to the Sub 2056. Artemis ran over to her and opened it for her. Juliet smiled at him and grabbed the camera. Then she turned it so Root and Foaly could see her and Artemis.

"Foaly, Root, if you can hear me, just listen," Juliet said, "obviously you saw what happened with the Jewel… and I'm sorry, we'll try another way…"

§§§§

"Yes, we hear you," Foaly tried to explain, but Juliet continued.

"Anyway, now you obviously know that Holly, the Fowls, and Butler are all in a cage hanging over burning fires and if we don't get the Jewel by tomorrow, they're toast AND there are these disgusting eels guarding the Jewel… so, what can we do?" Juliet sighed and looked away.

Foaly though of a way, any way to contact Juliet and Artemis… then it hit him. He looked around and found the note he had kept with Artemis's cell phone number. He picked up the monitor and dialed.

§§§§

Suddenly Artemis felt a ringing sound. It was his cell phone. _Please don't let it be mother,_ Artemis thought.

"Hello," he answered casually.

"Artemis? It's Foaly, just to let you know, we have an idea on how to get past the eels," Foaly said.

Artemis had such an awestruck look that Juliet mouthed 'who is it?'

He covered the phone from being overheard and said, "It's Foaly, he has a plan on how to get past the eels!"

"Really?" Juliet grabbed the cell phone, "hello? Foaly, it's Juliet, tell us the plan!"

§§§§

"That dumb girl!" Levinia exclaimed, "Why didn't she get my jewel, and why aren't they going back to it?"

"Maybe, the Butler girl is—" Melerasso brought up.

"I don't care if she's dead or not! Fowl HAS to get my Jewel, the fate of his friends and family depends on it!" Levinia screeched, "Okay, no more Miss Nice Fairy…"

Then Levinia left Melerasso in the office and walked towards the cage.

"Fowl will not like this the least bit," she muttered, pressing a button and lowering the cage so that one more push would cause instant death, "That girl will wish she never messed with Levinia Signorì!"

§§§§

**Awww, another short chapter, don't worry, in the next chapter you will find out the plan and see if it works!**

**Levinia: I want my Jewel!**

**Artemis •sly•: Don't worry, you'll get it toward the end of the fic… and then we'll steal it back.**

**Levinia •desperate•: LIAR! Melerasso, tell me he's a liar, Ella, tell him that he's a liar!**

**Melerasso: Uhh… Ella?**

**Ella •looks innocent•: I'm not telling anything.**

**Juliet: Come on! Tell them the plan is—**

**Ella: SHHH! Not yet! •to audience• you'll find out in chapter 12!**

**Holly •excited•: Will there be there be more JulietArtemis romance?**

**Ella: of course, you think I'm stopping now?**

**Holly, Artemis, Juliet, Levinia, Melerasso, Foaly, and Root: YEY!!!**

**Ella: have a nice day!**


	13. Of Makings and Misleadings

**Alright, wow, we're at Chapter 12, I'm so happy! And guess what else? I already have the whole fic planned out, that means there will be no errors or interludes because it's already sorted out, with the help of the reviewer, Maddi-Linka AKA Trisha, of course! Smile, the fic isn't going to stop! And if my calculations are correct, then if I write two chapters a day… then, well, I'll have this done my next week, YEY!!!****Message to my sweet reviewers:****plughole: Awww, thanks so much, I appreciate it!****dada-grl****: Aw, I know, but I'm updating pretty fast aren't I? Lol ;)****Well, here it is, Chapter 12 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic:****Chapter 12**§§§§****

Artemis and Juliet executed the plan. They put on their wetsuits that Foaly had recently developed, these were especially designed wetsuits were made to deflect electricity and had toughened material to withstand bites. Then with their recently-made fake Golden Jewel in hand, they dived into the water.

§§§§

"What? What are they doing?" Levinia exclaimed, "Why are they not using the Sub 2056? I paid a lot for that! D'Arvit!"

"Um, Madame, you only paid 1/16th of a gold brick for that," Melerasso pointed out.

"What, I'M supposed to know what their little plan is!" Levinia said angrily.

Melerasso backed away nervously and scuttled out.

"Those _mud people_ better get that Jewel…" Levinia muttered.

§§§§

Artemis held the plastic Jewel nervously as Juliet swam ahead, toward the real Jewel. He swam toward the eels and tossed the fake Jewel mockingly around their face. The eels slithered toward him angrily, ignoring Juliet, who quickly took a counterpart of the fake Jewel, grabbed the real one, and replaced it. Then she swam to the surface, waiting for Artemis to come.

… After a few minutes he hadn't submerged. Juliet became worried and dived back into the water. She swam toward where Artemis had led the eels. As she got closer, she saw Artemis floating in the water, his top half of the wetsuit ripped off and the eels gone. Juliet swam toward him and pulled Artemis lightly to the surface. Juliet sat there, hoping he was alright, when Artemis sat up and looked at her wearily.

"Oh, Artemis, what happened, how did the eels do that to you?" Juliet crawled toward him.

Artemis groaned and laid back, "the eels, they somehow got through my suit, then I threw the Jewel, and something came… and… I dunno, I blacked out!"

Juliet sighed, handed him a spare shirt, and took out the Jewel, "at least we have this…"

"You got it?" Artemis exclaimed, putting on the shirt, "forget what I said! Now we got the Jewel!"

He grabbed it and climbed back into the Sub 2056, followed closely by Juliet.

§§§§

**Levinia: Yey, my Jewel!**

**Artemis: Don't be so sure…**

**Ella: Oh really, Artemis, Levinia, you two seem sooo sure off that… I dunno, one might be right, one might not be!**

**Juliet: Awww, Arty, you had your shirt off for quite a while.**

**Artemis •blushes•: Shut up!**

**Ella •winks•: You never know Artemis… •jokingly• isn't that a girl's name?**

**Artemis: Don't you EVER say that, I am so gonna manipulate you, Ella!**

**Ella •grins evilly•: You ever know, Arty-kins, you never know…**

**Artemis: Don't call me that!**

**Ella: Or else what? You'll take out your computer and delete me? I think I have that power, dear, not you!**

**Melerasso •to audience•: Anyway… except chapter 13 by tomorrow (EST time), bye!**

**All: Have a nice day!!**


	14. Of Nappings and Noticings

**YEY! Chapter 13, FINALLY!****Message to the reviewers:****dada-grl****: Thanks, we'll here's chapter 13!****Well, here it is, Chapter 13 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic:****Chapter 13**

§§§§

Artemis drove the Sub2 2056 back to Levinia as Juliet fiddled with the Jewel happily.

"This is beautiful," Juliet inquired.

"Well, don't get too attached," Artemis said honestly, "We have to turn it in to Levinia…"

"What?!" Juliet turned to him, "Are you crazy?"

"I'm serious," Artemis answered, "it's the only way to free Butler, Holly, and my parents…"

"Artemis, you don't really believe her, right?" Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I? We worked a deal, she has to keep her word," Artemis replied, steering on.

"Artemis, she's lying!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Look, I'm the employer here, not you…" Artemis said angrily, "You're just my bodyguard, I answer the questions here!"

Artemis couldn't believe he had just said that, "Juliet, I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean it… my brain wasn't in control at the time and—"

"And your heart was?!" Juliet yelled, "You really don't have a heart, you-you don't feel any pity, any-anything, do you?"

"Juliet, I-I didn't mean that!" Artemis said.

"I know perfectly what you mean, Artemis Fowl the second!" Juliet stood up and walked away, "if you need me, I'll be in the back…"

"Juliet, I' sorry, I—" Artemis sighed and continued steering.

§§§§

"They're coming this way!" Levinia exclaimed happily, "I think they have the Jewel…"

"Shall I move the prisoners?" Melerasso suggested.

"Yes, yes, just…" Levinia thought for a moment, "… Put them in a cell, I don't care…"

"Yes, Madame," Melerasso left.

"My precious Jewel…" Levinia muttered, grinning happily, "yes, yes, YES!"

Then she left to go meet Artemis and Juliet.

§§§§

"They got the Jewel, with my plan, they actually got it!" Foaly called.

"I know, I know, you don't have to rub it in my face!" Root sat back angrily, "the only relief I have is the Jewel, sadly, you getting fired, hasn't been granted to me yet…"

Foaly shut up and watched the screen.

§§§§

Artemis and Juliet reached the Juliet Levinia had showed them before and Artemis got out, Jewel in hand, right behind him was Juliet. She grabbed the mini camera and stuck in her back pocket quickly as Levinia approached.

"Hello, hello, I suppose you have my Jewel…?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes," Artemis nodded, holding out the Jewel.

Before Juliet could say or do anything, Levinia had the Jewel and was walking away hurriedly.

"Hey! What about our deal?" Artemis asked.

"Deal? What deal?" Then Levinia remembered, "Oh, yes, my goblins will lead you to them… men, you know what to do!"

Then she disappeared. Artemis shrugged and he and Juliet both followed the guards.

"I don't think this is right," Juliet whispered, "This has to be a trap!"

"Why would it?" Artemis asked, "The fairy kept her promise…"

The goblins opened a cell and pushed Juliet and Artemis in.

"Gentlemen, we had an agreement," Artemis said calmly, "where have you put—"

Then they locked the cell and left. Artemis just stood there, looking dumbfound.

§§§§

**Ella: Awww, Artemis got conned again, when will he learn?**

**Levinia: I have my Jewel, YEY!**

**Juliet: yeah, but we'll get out and steal it back, won't we Artemis?**

**Artemis: I'm sure we can make another—**

**Ella: Haven't you learned Artemis? You don't bargain with professionals!**

**All: Have a nice day!**


	15. Of Ordeals and Orders

**Message to reviewers:**

**dada-grl: Thanks for the review**

**Identity99: Thanks a lot, don't worry, and there will be a whole chapter dedicated to A/J in later chapters!**

**Here it is, Chapter 14 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic:**

**Chapter 14**

§§§§

Juliet sat at the end of the cell and glared angrily at Artemis.

"See what you did?" Juliet muttered.

Artemis stood there, ignoring her, looking from cell to cell for Butler, Holly, or the Fowls.

"So, what now, Mr. Genius?" Juliet laid back and watched the sad Artemis.

Artemis called, "Mother, Father? Butler? Holly?"

"Yes," Called another voice, "Its Butler…"

"Butler, are my parents with you?" Artemis asked.

"Unconscious, but here," he answered.

"Okay, if they wake—knock them out," Artemis replied.

"Got it, Artemis," Butler said.

"Hey bro," Juliet called, standing next to Artemis.

"Juliet? You're here too?" Butler asked.

"Yeah, why?" Juliet called.

"I thought you had died in the explosion," he muttered.

"Oh…" there was silence, "Okay, does anyone have a plan?"

Suddenly there was a ringing in Artemis's pants. He took out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Artemis asked, "Oh, Foaly, it's you…"

§§§§

"Do you have a plan?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, of course," Foaly answered.

"You do?" Root looked at him in astonishment.

Foaly scowled and continued, "Is Holly there?"

There was a pause, "Butler, is Holly there? ... yes, she's here…"

"Alright, Holly, are you listening?" Foaly called.

§§§§

Artemis looked around to make sure the guards were gone and made the sound of his cell phone louder so Holly could hear.

"Yes, Foaly?" Holly's voice could be heard.

"Holly, do you have your Neutrino 2000?"

"Yes, why?" Holly answered.

"Well, analyze if the bar are laser-proof…"

"Analyzed…. Yes, they are," Holly said.

"All of them?"

"Well, not this one, at the right hand corner, but it's a really small piece…"

"Do you think you could slip through after using your Neutrino 2000?"

"I think so…"

"Alright, just—"

"I think I know what you're getting at, Foaly," Holly replied.

"Okay," Artemis shut off the phone.

§§§§

"My Jewel," Levinia exclaimed, "my beautiful, this is it, I will finally rule!"

"Um… Madame…" Melerasso said, glancing at the orb.

"Wait!" Levinia turned to admire the Jewel, not knowing that in a matter of minutes it would be gone.

§§§§

Holly fired the laser at the bar and it clanked to the ground softly.

"The key is over there," Juliet whispered, pointing at a desk.

Holly glanced back and forth, then grabbed the key, and stumbled to Artemis and Juliet's cell. She quickly unlocked it and did the same with Butler's and the Fowls'. Juliet went and hugged her brother.

"It's great to see you, Juliet… Give me a minute, I must check on the Fowls," Butler said, walking back in the cell.

Artemis walked up to Juliet and grinned.

"Thanks for everything," he said.

"No problem," Juliet replied, "after all, I work for you…"

"About that-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, and my heart definitely wasn't in control then," Artemis apologized.

"And when is it?" Juliet asked.

Before Artemis could think, he had leaned forward and kissed her.

"I think this is when," Artemis whispered.

"I didn't think you could love," Juliet answered.

"I guess scientists' theories about Artemis Fowl II were wrong," Artemis answered, "If we don't get through this alive… I want you to know, I'm extremely fond of you…"

Juliet grinned, "Come on, everyone! We have Jewel to capture…"

§§§§

**Ella: Yey! A/J 4evr.**

**Juliet: Aw, I knew Artemis was a softy!**

**Artemis: I am not!**

**Root: So, get the Jewel already!**

**Levinia: NO! They won't get my jewel; it's MY key to rule!**

**Foaly: Suck it up, Signorì!**

**Holly: Yes, or I'll blast you with my Neutrino 2000!**

**Levinia: Whatever you little LEP elf/fairy!**

**Ella: Anyway…**

**All: Have a nice day!**


	16. Of Plannings and Pleasings

**Chapter 15 people! Message to reviewers:****  
dada-grl: yup! A sweet kiss… what next? This next!****  
Trisha: Thanks, I will!****  
dada-grl: Yeah, cause I recently read book 3 so I remembered when he fell for the Jon Spiro act! It just reminded me!****  
Identity99: I think he would've though!****  
Identity99: Yes, yes, a kiss!!!****  
Well, here it is, Chapter 15 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic: **

**********Chapter 15**

§§§§  
Artemis, Juliet, and Holly snuck back into Levinia's lair after helping Butler bring out the unconscious Mr. and Mrs. Fowl alive. Holly went first, looking each and every way for guards, her Neutrino 2000 in hand.  
"Quick! Someone's coming," Holly whispered.  
They all pressed themselves against the wall as a Goblin passed.  
"That was close," Juliet whispered.  
"Too close," Holly muttered.  
"Come on!" Artemis walked ahead, toward an office.  
Juliet and Holly followed and all three pressed their ears to the door.  
§§§§  
"In only a fracture of minutes will the Ritual be complete," Levinia said to Melerasso.  
"Yes, Madame," Melerasso answered politely.  
"I will finally rule!" Levinia exclaimed.  
"Whatever you say, Madame," Melerasso backed away from the hysterical Levinia.  
"Mine, mine!" Levinia pulled at the roots of her hair happily, "All MINE!"  
§§§§  
"Wow," Juliet whispered, "it seems that Jewel is turned her wacko!"  
"Yeah," Artemis and Holly agreed.  
"Alright, so how do we get in there and take it?" Artemis asked.  
"I dunno," Holly frowned, "Hmm… maybe if someone wards off them off, then I could sneak in and take it…"  
"I'm pretty good at distractions," Juliet said triumphantly.  
"Okay, be careful, alright?" Artemis asked.  
"I know," Juliet grinned and tiptoed over to a pile of papers.  
Easily and loudly, she pushed and they were all knocked to the ground.  
"Who's that?" Levinia and Melerasso ran out.  
"Okay, let's go…" Holly ran in, quickly followed by Artemis.  
§§§§  
"I hope they'll do alright," Foaly admitted as he watched the screen.  
"Foaly, I must leave you and alert the council," Root said leaving.  
"Alright, commander," Foaly called, his eyes fixed on the screen.  
§§§§  
Holly ran over to the Jewel, perched near the crystal ball. It was starting to turn red. Holly carefully grabbed it and stuffed it in her bag, and then she and Artemis turned to leave.  
"Hello, you too," Melerasso stood before them.Holly quickly took out her Neutrino 2000 and pointed it at him.  
"Don't move," she warned.  
He put his hands up slowly and said, "Alright, you caught me, but before you do anything, I must admit-I'm not helping Madame Signorì, actually, I despise her, but that's not the point. The point is that you have to get out of here, your friend will be here shortly, there is an escape passage in the backdoor of this very office—now I must go!"  
"Thanks," Holly grinned.  
As Melerasso left, Juliet appeared.  
"Well," she said, dusting off herself, "I took care of those dorks!"  
"Good, now let's go!" Holly quickly ran to the backdoor and opened it.  
"Where are we going?" Juliet asked as Artemis pulled her to the exit.  
"We're getting out of here!" Artemis said, closing the door behind them.  
§§§§**************  
Ella: So, liked Chapter 15? Chapter 16 will be cool too, don't worry!  
****Artemis: At least we got away!****  
Juliet: No one's told me what's happened yet!****  
Holly: Don't worry, we will!****All: Have a nice day!**


	17. Of Questions and Quests

**Alright everyone, fanfiction.net was not letting me login yesterday, so I'll submit chapter 16 and 17 today!**

**Message to reviewers:**

**Identity99: Yeah, sorry, I'll try to fix that now!**

**Maddi-Linka AKA: Trisha: I checked out your account, cool, all you have to do now is submit a fic! ****J**** Anyway, here's chapter 16 and then comes chapter 17!**

**Chapter 16**

§§§§

As they reached a mile away from Levinia's lair, Artemis could hear her scream.

"We'd better run," Juliet said.

"Yeah, it seems Signorì's found out," Holly answered.

They started to run; once in a while they had to stop because Butler got tired of carrying Mr. and Mrs. Fowl.

§§§§

Levinia screeched angrily, "What d you mean they got away!?"

The Goblins looked nervously at each other.

"Er," one started gruffly, "the cells were opened when we got there…"

"You goofballs don't guard right, do you?!" Levinia exclaimed.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Melerasso sighed.

"What do you think?" she turned to the Goblins, "Find them, they couldn't have gone far! GO!"

All the Goblins spread out quickly, knocking into each other stupidly.

"No one escapes Levinia Isabella Cornelia Signorì, no one!" Levinia hissed, walking back to her office.

§§§§

"What do we do now?" Juliet asked as she saw Goblins run out in different way from afar.

"Split up, it's our only chance, Butler can run ahead and save the Fowls, we can cause a distraction!" Holly said, taking out a spare gun she had, and gave it to Juliet.

"Cool," she commented, then she turned to Artemis, "You go ahead!"

"I can't, I'll stay with you!" Artemis said.

"But you're the Principal, I can't let the Principal—" Juliet started.

"Plenty guns left," Holly rolled her eyes and handed her last gun to Artemis, "Well, here we go!"

§§§§

Juliet hid behind one of the trees and held her Neutrino close.

"Boo!" a groggily voice whispered behind her.

"Hay-Ya!" She spun around and kicked the Goblin to the ground, "That's what you get for messing with Juliet Lavender Charlotte Butler!"

She skimmed to the next tree quickly.

§§§§

Holly ran form Goblin to Goblin, shooting each and every one quickly.

_The trees, it's my only chance,_ she thought running over to them.

§§§§

Artemis rushed nervously from dune to dune. He looked left and right and continued.

"Fowl," a voice growled.

Artemis turned around and was face to face with an extremely ugly looking Goblin.

"Good afternoon, old chap…" then he fired the Neutrino, "… and a good night!"

Then he ran over to the grassy spot of the land.

§§§§

Holly, Juliet, and Artemis suddenly knocked into each other. They pressed their backs against each other and pointed their Neutrinos at the millions of Goblins around them.

"Oops…" was all Juliet could say.

§§§§

**Ella: Finally, chapter 16 is up! Liked it, hated it?**

**Juliet: REVIEW!**

**Artemis: or else she won't write more!**

**Holly: This is your last chance…**

**All: Have a nice day!**


	18. Of Reformations and Recoverings

**Well, no reviews, obviously, but anyway, here's chapter 17 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic:**

**Chapter 17**

§§§§

"So… thought you could escape Levinia Signorì, did you?" Levinia paced around the room.

Juliet, Artemis, and Holly glared in return.

"… Obviously you did… now… where's the Jewel?"

"We don't have it," Juliet replied.

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Levinia hissed, "You have to have it!"

"You heard her! We don't have it!" Artemis yelled.

"Fowl, don't press your luck, you should be happy that I didn't burn you before… but you will suffer, if you don't hand over the Jewel, you will suffer… take them away!"

Millions of Goblins surrounded Holly, Artemis, and Juliet, and took them to separate cells.

§§§§

"Oh no," Foaly muttered, watching the last Goblin leave.

He turned on the speakers and said, "Holly, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Foaly?" Holly called.

"Holly, there's only one thing to do… you have to build a Jewel, a fake one, it's the only way to free you and your friends…"

§§§§

"Build a Jewel?" Holly muttered, "I can't build a Jewel, who knows how long it will take?"

"Doesn't matter! You have to make it!" Foaly insisted.

Holly sighed, "How?"

"I don't know; use whatever you can, even if it means Fairy technology!" Foaly replied.

"You can't be serious?!" Holly exclaimed.

"Dead serious," Foaly said.

"Alright," Holly sighed again and turned to Artemis and Juliet's cells, "Any ideas?"

"Well, we could always deactivate the Neutrino 2000 and construct it differently to make it Jewel-shaped," Artemis suggested, "then you could always add some magic to make it glow…"

§§§§

Two hours later…

Levinia stepped into the room where Holly, Artemis, and Juliet were. She walked down the isles of cells.

"Hello, my young friends, have you decided to hand over the Jewel?"

"Well make a deal with you, Levinia," Juliet answered.

"What is it?"

"You give us the Shuttle back and let us free; in exchange you get the Jewel…"

"Fine…" Levinia said, "Now, where is it?"

"Once you're gone, we'll take it out…"

"Childish, but whatever," she left.

Artemis, Holly, and Juliet sighed.

"Alright, take it out," Artemis told Holly.

Holly took out the fake Jewel from behind her back and showed it to Juliet and Artemis.

"Brilliant! It looks just like the real thing," Juliet commented.

"Alright, we have it now!" Holly called.

"In less than a second, Levinia appeared.

She ran over to them and reached out for the Jewel.

"Our deal, remember?" Holly scowled.

"Oh yes, guards, open the gates and lead them to the Shuttle!" Levinia said.

Juliet, Artemis, and Holly followed Levinia.

"Now, hand it over!" Levinia commanded.

Holly closed her eyes and gave her the fake Jewel.

_Please let this work,_ she thought.

§§§§

**Ella: Yey! Chapter 17! And for those A/J fans, chapter 20 will be all romance ;)**

**Holly: Will Levinia accept it?**

**Levinia: What do you mean accept it? Are you hiding something?**

**Artemis: Nope •hums to himself•**

**Juliet: We'll kick your—**

**All: Have a nice day!**


	19. Of Secrets and Sortings

**Identity99: Well, you just reviewed so I have to continue, don't I? Don't worry, Identity, it's not pure fluff, some fluff, but not pure fluff, here's a clue, I might change the fic to PG-13 just for that chapter ;)!****  
dada-grl: Thanks for the review! I read your fics, they're good! Lol, better than mine.  
****Here's it is, Chapter 18 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic:****  
Chapter 18**  
§§§§  
"Fair enough," Levinia said after a few seconds of examining the fake Golden Jewel.  
Holly sighed in her mind as Juliet, Artemis, and she got in the Shuttle.   
As they closed the door and Levinia opened the top for them to leave, everyone sat back in relief.  
"I can't believe she fell for it!" Juliet exclaimed.  
"Yeah," Holly agreed.  
"Well, come on!" Butler took a seat next to Juliet.  
"Okay… take off!" Holly said, starting the Shuttle.  
"And this time," Juliet smiled and took Artemis's hand, "I'm prepared…"  
§§§§  
"Hey got out, I can't believe it!" Foaly exclaimed.  
"The council has decided that—" Root walked in.  
"Commander, they got away," Foaly called.  
"That's great, now all we have to do is plan to capture Levinia," Root said sarcastically.  
"What?" Foaly turned to him.  
"The council has decided that if the two mud men and Captain Short get back, then they must go straight to the council and come up with a plan to capture Levinia," Root explained.  
"Oh, alright, I'll let Holly know then—" Foaly made a move to the speakers when Root stopped him.  
"It's a secret, Foaly," Foaly took the hint and nodded, turning away.  
§§§§  
As Holly landed the Shuttle in Haven, Juliet let go of Artemis's hand and groaned.  
"I HATE flying," she mumbled.  
She turned to Butler and helped him carry the unconscious Fowls.  
"We're going to have to mind wipe them," Holly said.  
"I know," Artemis said watching Butler and Juliet carry his parents, "I understand…"  
"Of course," Holly said, following the Butler siblings and Artemis.  
As they reached Police Plaza, they followed some fairies to the Council room. Juliet, Butler, Artemis, and Holly entered the room as some Goblins took the other Fowls to the mind wipe.  
"Captain Holly Short," the Council stated.  
"Glad you came back safe," Trouble whispered to Holly as Juliet, Butler, and Artemis to Holly and the Council.  
"We understand that you went to Italy, with three-no, FIVE mud men, stole a sacred Jewel to save some humans, then miraculously escaped?" Vinyaya asked.  
"Yes, it is true," Holly nodded as some gasped.  
"Well, all we have to do now is construct a plan to capture this Levinia Signorì," Chairman Cahartez added.  
"I know it might be difficult, but we can do it!" Holly tried to reassure.  
"Of course we can, but first," Root said, "the mud men must wait outside, they may not hear…"  
He cast a knowing eye to Artemis, who looked away.  
"Now… go!" Cahartez ordered.  
"Fine," Juliet grumbled as she, Artemis, and Butler left.  
"Now, the only way…" Holly continued.  
§§§§  
Juliet took a seat and started fiddling with her Jade Ring Artemis sat next to her, as Butler was entertained with something else.  
"Juliet, about what happened before…" Artemis said, looking at her.  
"Oh, Artemis," Juliet answered knowingly, "I understand, mean in the hastiness of the moment… I understand…"  
"No, that's not it, I—" Artemis started explaining.  
Then the doors opened and the Council walked out. Holly and Trouble walked toward them, both smiling brightly.  
"We have a great plan!" Trouble said.  
"What is it?" Butler asked.  
"Well…" Holly started.  
§§§§******  
****Ella: Sorry it took so long to update! The internet was down!****  
Artemis: Yeah, for once she's truthful!****  
Holly: Let me tell them the plan, PLEASE!?****  
Foaly/Root: NO!!****Juliet: At least can I tell them the A/J parts.  
****All: NO!!... Have a nice day!**


	20. Of Testings and Temptings

**PeanutButterII: Thanks for the review.**

**Identity99: Thanks! ****J**** You heard me, PG 13… •devil horns• Oops… gotta put those away, hehe!**

**Well, here it is, Chapter 19 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic:**

**Chapter 19**

§§§§

"The LEP will bring together everyone in the Police force, they'll surround her, and if the Goblins even think of attacking, they'll activate the built in laser bombs! I'm sure it'll work, they've tested it before too!" Holly smiled.

"That's great," Juliet grinned back.

Trouble coughed slightly and slipped an arm around Holly. She looked up at him and her smile spread across her face.

"Um… I waned to tell you guys…" Holly said excitedly, "Trouble asked me to marry him and I said… YES!"

"Omigosh!" Juliet cried.

Artemis crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "What's so 'Omigosh' about it? They're just getting married…"

"JUST getting married? Artemis, it's a dream come true for any female like us!" Juliet answered happily, "SO when's the wedding?"

"Well, in human years, it's two months," Trouble said.

"Well, happy marriage, _Mrs. Kelp_!" Juliet said to Holly.

"Thank you," Holly smiled again.

"Well, we must go prepare for the attack," Trouble led Holly away.

"Cool, we're going to be in battle," Juliet exclaimed.

"There's no 'we', just 'us', as in, the fairies," Commander Root appeared behind them.

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked angrily.

"It's only to fairies, there will be no mud men involved, and this isn't an inter-species battle," Root answered simply, "_Mud girl_…"

Juliet huffed and sat back down angrily, "No fair!"

"It's okay, sis," Butler put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"But Dom," Juliet wined.

"No buts, Foaly has told me that we can spend the night here till they capture Levinia, then we must leave, it's generous enough," Butler said sternly.

"I guess you're right, Dom," Juliet's shoulder slumped, "so where are the rooms?"

"This was," Foaly came up to them, "follow me…"

They followed him to a chamber with rows of doors.

"The one on the far left is Butler's, the one in the middle is Juliet's, and the one on the far right is Artemis's…" was all he said, and then he disappeared.

Juliet shrugged and disappeared into her room. Butler and Artemis did the same.

§§§§

That night Artemis laid in his bed, recalled the recent event. He rolled over and tried to sleep. After about half an hour of twisting and turning, he gave up and got up. He put on a shirt and walked out. It was dark and quiet in the spacious chamber, a light flickered form one of the lit torches. Artemis walked to the middle door and knocked quietly. The door creaked opened and Juliet's sleepy, blond fair Appeared.

"'Artemis," she said, yawning, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," he replied.

"What is it?" Suddenly she was wide awake.

"We need to talk," he answered.

§§§§

**Ella: What does dear Artemis need to talk about? Will be plan work? Stay tuned for Chapter 20!**

**Artemis: I know what's wrong, can I just—**

**Juliet: No my dear, it's up to Ella…**

**Holly: Why, they already know that—**

**Butler/Foaly/Root: SHUT UP!!**

**All: Have a nice day!**


	21. Of Undergoings and Understandings

**Wow, we're finally in chapter 20! Yey! And you know what that means…**

**iWARNING!: ****This fic has been changed to PG-13 because of this chapter! So be aware that if you don't like kinda OC chapters please skip this one!**

**PeanutButterII: Thanks for the review, I'll update now!**

**Identity99: Well, here's your chapter 20!**

**Here it is, Chapter 20 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic:**

**Chapter 20**

§§§§

"What is it?" Juliet asked awkwardly.

"Come here," he motioned for her to leave the consoles of her room.

She followed till they were at the opposite side of the chamber. Juliet shivered slightly and wrapped her robe over the light nightgown.

"Is it—" Juliet started.

"No, it's not something secret or illegal…" Artemis reassured.

"Are you—" Juliet started again.

"Yes, I'm sure," Artemis replied.

"Well?" Juliet folded her arms.

"It's about… us," he paused.

"Us, whatever do you mean?" Juliet asked nervously.

"Juliet," Artemis sighed, "I don't regret the kiss…"

"What?" Juliet looked aghast.

"Juliet—" Artemis began.

"Artemis, you're talking nonsense, things happened, it was just a physical attempt to have someone proud of you," Juliet said this all in one breath.

"Juliet!" Artemis said this so loud that it echoed off the walls, then he added in a lower tone, "Juliet, I-I fancy you…" (A/N: Artemis has to use those kinds of words doesn't he? 'I _fancy_ you!' lol!)

The words echoed in Juliet's head (A/N: Too much echoing, don't you think?), "Artemis, every man says that, but they don't MEAN it!"

"Juliet, would every man do this?" he leaned in fiercely and kissed her.

She pulled away quickly, "It's not true!"

"'Tis too," Artemis kissed her deeper.

This time she didn't let go. The soft movement of the kiss was beyond words.

_I never knew love was filled with so much determination, so much anger, emotion, power, and… love._ Artemis thought. They pulled away breathing hard. He started kissing her neck softly, murmuring incomprehensible words.

"Artemis," Juliet muttered, "This isn't you…"

"A lot isn't like me (A/N: According to the author, lol)," he mumbled, planting kisses at the corners of her mouth.

Artemis circled her arms around Artemis as he wound his around her waist.

 "Artemis!" Juliet gasped as he went lower.

"Sh…" he murmured kissing her lips again, "This delicate process cannot be interrupted by your conversational skills…"

Juliet could have laughed aloud, "You're the one to talk…"

_My turn,_ she thought as he led her, lips locked, slowly into his bedroom. She parted and nibbled his ear,     making him pull her closer.

_This will be a long night,_ he thought as the door closed behind him.

§§§§

**Ella: Did I suck completely? Is it the least bit good? Does it matter if it's super short cause I don't want to make it R? IS it my fault I'm too young? Let me know! REVIEW!**

**Juliet: You didn't suck.**

**Artemis: Maybe it is the least bit good.**

**Holly: No it doesn't.**

**Root: Tis not your fault, young Mud Girl.**

**Butler****: Yes, let her know!**

**Foaly: Make sure to review!**

**Ella: I didn't ask for your opinions!**

**All: Have a nice day!**


	22. Of Violences and Venoms

**Four more chapters to go! (As in Chapter 25, but Part 26)! Message to reviewers:**

**dada-grl: Thanks for the review, here's chapter 21!**

**PeanutButterII: I don't care, Trisha!**

**Here it is, Chapter 21 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic:**

**Chapter 21**

§§§§

Artemis yawned and at up when he noticed another form next to him. Suddenly, all of last night's events flashed back. He groaned and put his head in his hands. Butler was going to kill him. The form lying next to him also stretched and sat up. Juliet looked tired and her hair was a mess, though the Jade ring was still primly braided in her hair.

"Artemis, what are you—" As realization dawned on her face, she looked down and covered her naked chest quickly.

"I can't believe we—" she started.

"We did…" Artemis reassured.

"We'd better get you changed and in your room before Butler sees you…" Artemis grabbed his clothes.

"Yeah," Juliet agreed.

After a few minutes of sorting heir clothes, Juliet looked around, to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, and then she gave Artemis a quick peck on the cheek, and sneaked back into her bedroom. Artemis watched her go, leaned against the railing of his bed, and sighed.

§§§§

"Everything ready, commander?" Holly turned to Root.

"Yes, armies at ready, bombs in place, all we need are those mud men," Root replied.

Holly sighed and pressed a button, "Juliet, Butler, Artemis…? Wake up, we're ready to start the attack…"

There was no reply.

"Last chance…" Holly rolled her eyes.

"WAKE UP YOU BLOODY MUD PEOPL!" she yelled in her highest voice.

"Holly—" Foaly started.

"Sorry Captain Short," an annoying chime of Butler, Juliet, and Artemis's voice replied.

A few seconds later they stumbled in.

"Good," Foaly continued, "Now, to business, the attack is ready, now all is left is you, Captain, there…"

"Gone," she was gone in a heartbeat.

All the People in the office waited patiently till Holly's helmet appeared with the others. Then Root turned to the Chairman, who nodded, and grabbed the speaker.

"ATTACK!" he cried loudly.

Juliet watched solemnly, praying that it would work as planned, not able to tear her eyes away form the screen. The fight was so brutal, so… (A/N: Let me give you a word: Lord of the Rings) horrible. All of them flinched as elf by elf, fairy by fairy, goblin by goblin, was killed. Even thought it was obvious the Fairies would conquer, a sob escaped Juliet's lips.

"It's alright," a voice whispered as a reassuring hand entwined with hers.

Juliet smiled and squeezed back, "I know…"

§§§§

**Ella: Aw… so sweet!**

**Juliet: Yeah, but did I really HAVE to sleep with Artemis?**

**Ella: yes, it makes it easier to make a sequel.**

**Artemis: A SEQUEL!?**

**Holly: You heard her, Fowl, I sequel!**

**Root: Oh great!**

**Foaly: YEY!**

**Butler****: Who cares?**

**All: Have a nice day!**


	23. Of Wormings and Warnings

**YEY! Chapter 22! Sorry it's so short, anyway, three more chapters and the fic is done! So it'll be done by… Saturday night, I think… anyway, I had a fun time with the reviews****J****! Make sure to read my sequel!**

**PeanutButterII: Thanks for the review, girl!**

**Identity99: It's okay; just make sure finish reading the fic when it's done!**

**Well, here it is, Chapter 20 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic:**

**Chapter 22**

§§§§

Artemis watched the screen as there was a loud screech. They all covered their ears and kept their eyes glued to the screen. After some dust parted, they saw millions of People motionless on the ground, then… Trouble and Holly carrying the dark haired, red lipped Levinia. Juliet gasped slightly at the look of defeat on all of their faces. Then all the survivors retreated to their Shuttles. Minutes later they heard many voices in the halls of the Police Plaza. Everyone in the room ran out to greet the survivors. Juliet, Butler, Foaly, Root, and Artemis ran to the Laboratories, where Holly and Trouble had brought Levinia.

§§§§

"We're going to mesmerize her," Holly said as they arrived.

"Obviously," Artemis agreed as they looked through the glass at the calm Levinia.

Two People scientists were nearing her nervously with the Mesmer.

"Here goes nothing," Trouble pressed the speaker and whispered, "Okay guys, do it!"

As ordered, the scientists shot the Mesmer and everyone covered their eyes, as everything cleared, they could see a hyper looking Levinia being tied up to a chair. She struggled, but reluctantly gave up.

Holly sighed and talked into the mike, "Signorì we have some questions…"

"Most fortunately I'm in no condition to refuse this request," Levinia spat angrily.

Artemis was about to correct the grammar, but Holly continued, "We have a question, you might have heard this million of times, but you can hear it again; why did you want the Jewel?"

"Why did I want the Jewel?" Levinia asked sarcastically, "Oh, I don't know… to RULE?!?"

"Anything else?" Holly asked as the scientists jotted down her words.

"Actually, you probably know that it is called The Golden Jewel of Volasski Signorì, well, he was my grandfather…" Levinia admitted, "He had everything to go to power, until that arrogant Fowl crossed his path!"

Artemis didn't wince as Levinia said this, but he exclaimed, "He was just trying to save him from total madness!"

"Who be you to call my grandfather mad?" Levinia answered, "Who be you to say Fowl saved him? Your grandfather did nothing but destroy his years of planning!"

"Who be I? Who be you to say what he did was wrong?" Artemis yelled back.

Juliet grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "She's not worth it, Artemis…"

Artemis sighed and untensed a bit.

"Anything else?" Holly continued.

"No," Levinia sat back as the scientists gave her an injection and she fell asleep instantly.

§§§§

**Ella: Liked the chapter?**

**Artemis: Duh.**

**Levinia: No, you caught me and destroyed my work!**

**Juliet •grin•: exactly!**

**Butler****: I don't get much of a role in this, do I?**

**Holly: No, but Ella's sorry.**

**Ella •sticks out lower lip•: Yeah, I'm sorry!**

**Foaly/Root: I know you are!!**

**All: Have a nice day!**


	24. Of Xrays and Xhiliration

**Identity99: Thanks for the review, here's chapter 23!**

**reubenae: All you have to do is click on my name, like; on the top of the fic it'll say the author: Ella Potter and you click on it.****  
PeanutButterII: Yes, it is Trisha, it certainly is…****  
Well, here it is, Chapter 23 of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic!**

**Chapter 23**

§§§§

"Do you think she said the truth?" Butler asked awkwardly.

"OF course, she was under the Mesmer!" Holly reassured.

Butler nodded, "So, I guess we have to leave now?"

"Yes," Holly admitted, "we will give you the same injection we gave Levinia… but it will not erase your memories..."

"Won't erase our—" Juliet started, "Why? Don't you think we might tell someone?"

"Actually," Holly said thoughtfully.

Foaly elbowed Root and looked at hi pointedly.

"We don't…" Root said. Another elbow, "You helped us out a lot… so thank you…"

"Anytime," Artemis folded his hands and smirked.

"Don't press your luck!" Holly said, mimicking Levinia.

"Well…" Juliet elbowed Artemis, "we thank you in return, don't we, Arty?"

"Yes," Artemis looked down and rubbed his side, "um… thank you… and sorry… for everything I did… erm, wrong... I guess…"

"You guess?" Holly raised an eyebrow.

"Well I can't say 'I know' because it wouldn't make sense!" Artemis snapped back.

"So sweet, they're really showing affection for one another," Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Artemis and Juliet shot back.

"Whatever…" Juliet turned to Root, "how much more time do we have till… the injection?"

"Approximately… 1,423 klicks," Foaly answered.

"Uhh…" Juliet was clueless.

"An hour and 43 minutes (A/N: I have no clue if that's correct, I'm guessing)," Artemis answered in a blink.

"Oh… well, time for our goodbyes then…" Juliet turned to Holly, "I'll miss you, Fairy Girl, but you still can't bat me at beauty contests…"

Juliet flicked her hair to one side and Holly laughed, "You should know…"

"Bye, Holly—Captain, till next time, hopefully," Artemis shook hands with Holly awkwardly.

Juliet slightly glared daggers at Holly as if to say, 'don't even think about it, he's mine!' Holly nodded and turned to say goodbye to Butler.

"You're a great bodyguard and friend, big man!" Holly replied truthfully.

"Thank you, Captain; I'm honored, cheers to you and your new husband…" Butler smiled.

"Thank you," Holly grinned.

Juliet and Artemis sad their goodbyes to Foaly and Root, then Artemis led Juliet to a corner.

§§§§

"What is it Artemis… it's almost time!" Juliet glanced at the nearby Butler.

"I just wanted to say… thank you… again," he said nervously.

"Oh, Artemis, you shouldn't thank me!" Juliet looked at him, "After last night, well, let's just say… life between us has changed…"

"Yeah," Artemis took her hand, 'let's go…"

They went back to Holly, Root, Foaly, and Butler.

§§§§

"Time?" Juliet looked at Foaly.

"Time," he nodded.

"I'll go first," Butler sat in a chair as they brought out the injection.

"You'll feel a little pinch of pain, then everything will go black, you'll wake up in your bed tomorrow," Root said as a scientist neared Butler.

"Well, goodbye, fairy People, hopefully we will meet under better circumstances," he smiled and instantly collapsed as they injected the shot.

Juliet sighed and took a seat, "till next time, Holly…"

With that, she was out like a light. The People had injected the shot.

Artemis slowly took a seat, staring at the shot, "I'm not very used to injections, sirs…"

"Not to worry, Fowl, you'll be out like your friends," Root chuckled as the scientists injected the shot.

"Goodbye… my friends," then everything turned black.

§§§§

**Ella: Two more chapters to go!**

**Holly: Will that cut us out?**

**Ella: Uh… •reads her notes• well, you're cut out of one paragraph in the last chapter…**

**Root/Foaly: AWWW!**

**Artemis: What about me?**

**Butler****: And me?**

**Juliet: Don't forget me!**

**Ella: eh, well, tough luck, Butler, you only appear IN one paragraph, maybe mentioned once or twice and… Artemis, Juliet, you have major roles!**

**Juliet/Artemis: YEY!**

**All: Have a nice day!******


	25. Of Yakks and Yams

**Author Note**

July 17, 2004

            Dearest Readers

                        This chapter, I have decided to make an Author Note, this because, truthfully, I can't come up with anything else to do! Well, here's a reply to my reviewers as always; Identity99, you seem a bit confused, well… actually Artemis, Juliet, and Butler got an injection that WON'T make them forget… I mean, that's what I wrote •scratches head and revises• yup, I did! PeanutButterII, Trisha, you've been such a helpful source to finish this fic, thanks to you I had a layout of what was going to happen! To this; I thank you dearly! dada-grl; you have been trying to review nearly every chapter and I thank you for being so committed to reading my fic, so thanks a lot! As you all know, the next will be the last chapter because I will finally be at Z, I never thought I would finish this and I actually did! The next chapter will be the epilogue; Chapter 25/Part 26 will finally be up and complete!

To my readers and reviewers:

            I thank you again for taking time to read/review this Artemis Fowl Story. I was inspired to write this piece by a very special friend… TRISHA, TAKE A BOW! •cheers•

PeanutButterII (Trisha): One of my very closest and best friends helped me make a layout on the chapters of the fic and how to put them together, so thanks, without you, my fic would still be in a mix!

Identity99: Thanks for review this and my other fics, I really love your fics too, especially Artemis's Sanity and Fevor, they're very good stories and I encourage you to continue writing like you are, you have extreme talent and I think you should share your talent with others, whether it be family or friends, I could never write like you, and that's why I think that you have a gift no one else does.

dada-grl: You're on of my BEST reviewers and funniest/coolest authors, I just love your fic, including . So thanks again! J

Umm, I think those are my best reviewers… so THANKS AGAIN… stay tuned for my SEQUEL! YEY!!!

            Well, I guess there's nothing else to say, except, thanks to all of you… again! I hope to see you review in my sequel and other fics! Okay… so now I'm just rambling, so to make a long story short… thanks.

_Have a nice day,_

_Ella Potter_

Ella Potter


	26. Of Zests and Zeros

**Last chapter people, the epilogue, very short, but remember it IS an epilogue! Anyway, last message to reviewers:**

**Identity99: Thanks for the review, the sequel will come soon.**

**PeanutButterII: I know you haven't reviewed, but I also know why, so here's a message to you, Trisha! Thanks for your help on this fic; hopefully you'll also help me while writing the sequel! Thanks again!**

**dada-grl: Thanks for the review! Here's your last chapter! Make sure to read my sequel!**

**Well, here it is, the epilogue of my first ever Artemis Fowl fic:**

**Ella**

**Epilogue**

§§§§

After further investigation, it is concluded that Artemis Fowl II (Jr.) has indeed changed. After his family and friends were captured by one, Levinia Signorì, Artemis found the fairies with one, Juliet Butler, then went through endless tasks in order to save and free his family and The Golden Jewel of Volasski Signorì, which he did and which is currently, once again resting in the depths of Venice's many canals, away from the eyes of evil.

§§§§

Shortly afterwards, Artemis noticed his feelings for Juliet Butler, then, after getting the sleeping shot, was taken to his bed in the Fowl Manor by the fairies. The next day, the Fowls and the Butlers awoke, Artemis, Butler, and Juliet the only ones remembering the past events. After a few months, Artemis proposed to one, Juliet Butler.

§§§§

Five years later, Artemis Fowl Sr. retired (Artemis Jr. took over the company), Angeline Fowl spent her life knitting, and Juliet and Artemis Jr. married, shortly before receiving the wondrous gift of a beautiful, blond-haired ice-blue-eyed baby girl, Persephone Juliet-Artemis (A/N: Artemis IS a girl name) Fowl. It is believed that Persephone will one day discover the fairies, as told by a prophecy, but the calculations are not completely correct or accurate. Hopefully, one day, may the fairies and mud people live together in harmony once more, as they did many millenniums ago.

§§§§

This information given by Doctor J. Argon, B. Psych, for the LEP Academy files

Details 99% accurate, 5% unavoidable extrapolation and 1% impossible

§§§§

**Ella: Awww, it's finally over •weeps• well, I'll miss the reviewers and readers, thanks for enjoying my fic, read my sequel.**

**Persephone: Yeah, it'll have ME in it!**

**Artemis/Juliet: YEY!**

**Butler****: Will I be in it?**

**Ella: You'll be the old uncle!**

**Butler****: Okay!**

**Foaly/Holly/Root: What about us?**

**Mr. and Mrs. Fowl: And us?**

**Ella: You'll be in it too, not to worry!**

**Mr. Fowl, Mrs. Fowl, Holly, Foaly, and Root: YEY!**

**All and Ella: Have a nice life (read the sequel!)!!!**


End file.
